Beauty From Another View
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A new student comes to Ever After High, but he wears a cloak, making other think poorly of him. But Cerise sees the new student beyond appearance and as a result, becomes his first friend. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another amazing story by guestsurprise, who owns Esmero. :) **

**Ever After High belongs to its respective owners. :)**

* * *

**Beauty From Another View**

All of the students heard that they were having another visitor coming from a far away town. No one really knew about this student; all they knew was that his family was well-known.

"What's his name?" Raven asked.

"Not sure. The teachers didn't tell us yet," Apple added.

"I know his name!" Faybelle said with a smirk, now flying down. "I just saw the new file in the principal's office. His name is Esmero."

"Esmero? That's an interesting name," Rosabella added.

"And not only that! You won't believe who his parents are!" Faybelle continued.

"WHO?!" They all begged to know.

"Sorry, but that would spoil the surprise," she smirked, now turning and flying away, leaving them all frustrated.

"Wonder where he came from," the others whispered. But after a few minutes, they didn't have long to wait. A figure walked in and he looked like he was hunched over and had a large, black cape over his entire body. A cape that looked similar, but larger than Cerise's hood. That immediately got her attention.

"Who is that?" She wondered.

"Students!" The principal introduced. "I would like to introduce our newest student, Esmero Dame."

All of the students gasped! No one knew that the famous hunchback of Notre Dame would have a son.

"His father is Quasimodo?!" Apple whispered.

"That's incredible! I had no idea he would attend school here!" Another student whispered. As they all whispered and looked at him, they all noticed that his hood hid his face, but his hump was clearly apparent. Cerise growled as she heard some of the meaner students whisper about how he was probably hideous under his hood and how ugly he must be!

"How can you all be so cruel?! He just got here!" Cerise snapped.

"But look at him?!" Faybelle added. "He won't even show his face!"

"So what?!" Apple added.

"So what?! Really, Apple; we know that he is probably just as ugly as his father!" Faybelle continued, not noticing the teen smirk under his cloak. At that moment, Cerise marched up in front of Faybelle and let out an angry snarl.

"You wouldn't know beauty if it hit you between the wings, Faybelle! Not everyone falls in your category of beauty! Some of us are beautiful in other ways!" Cerise yelled, now turning and walking out angrily. The others froze at Cerise's words. Cerise was usually reserved, but today she gave them a piece of her mind!

* * *

_Later on…_

Cerise was angrily skipping rocks in the forest with her friend, Cedar Wood. Cedar knew that Cerise was upset, but she had never seen her this angry.

"Cerise, calm down," Cedar said gently.

"How?! How can people be so close minded! Esmero just got here and everyone is already talking about how horrible he must look under his hood." Cerise said. "If they are that close minded, just think about what will happen when…,"

"When what?" Cedar asked.

"Nothing. Just forget it." Cerise said, now crossing her arms. As they spoke, they heard a rustle in the bushes. Once they turned, they saw Esmero appear out of the thick brush. Cerise's eyes widened a bit as his green eyes pierced at hers under his hood.

"Good evening…," came a deep and self-assured voice. Both girls paused! This was the first time anyone had heard Esmero speak since he arrived at the school!

"Hey. Look, we're sorry about those guys; it wasn't exactly a good welcome," Cedar said.

"I am not concerned. Most already have their thoughts of what I will look like after they know who my parents are," Esmero chuckled.

"I'm Cedar and this is Cerise," Cedar introduced. Cerise only nodded and waved.

"And I am Esmero. I am pleased to meet you both." He greeted, now looking at Cerise closer. "It appears I am not the only one who wears a hood."

"Yeah, I guess the ones with hoods get the worst luck," Cerise huffed.

"Hey, not all the time, Cerise. Cheer up," Cedar said, now gently hugging her. She then glanced at her watch and then looked up. "I gotta go! See you guys later!"

The two nodded and Cedar ran off towards the town, leaving the two alone. Esmero then approached Cerise a bit more and his eyes narrowed a bit.

"Well, I suppose we both need to confide in each other. You also have something you are hiding under your hood," Esmero said.

"I can't take my hood off. Not only would you laugh, but it would cause trouble," Cerise added. Esmero only cocked his head curiously.

"I will take mine off if you take off yours." Esmero said gently. Cerise only shook her head and looked away. Esmero only smiled and walked over to her. "I understand it will take time, but I am still willing to show you my form. You were, after all, one who believes in true beauty, Cerise."

And with that, Cerise turned and her mouth dropped open at what she saw. She saw the black cloak drop and a brownish tanned teen emerged. He stretched and she saw his hump slowly vanish and he stood upright, clearly towering over her. He had black hair and striking green eyes and a white smile. Startled, Cerise ran behind a tree in shock! She then accidentally sent out a growl of fear, but covered her mouth. Esmero only chuckled lightly.

"Wait a moment! Don't be scared; I didn't mean to frighten you, Cerise," he smiled, now walking over to the tree. She only stared at him harder, not moving. Arching an eyebrow, he went around the other side and gently tugged her hood. Shocked by the touch, she quickly jumped out, but he grabbed her fast in a bear hug from behind. Cerise was astonished! Very few had a speed that could keep up with her!

"Relax, Cerise; I mean you no harm," he whispered gently in her hood-covered ear. Cerise finally relaxed and nodded.

"S-Sorry, I wasn't expecting you to be so…so…," she started.

"Handsome?" He teased, winking at her over her shoulder. Blushing she looked away, but he gently hugged her more, making her blush harder. "C'mon, I was only kidding."

"I'm just shocked, that's all," Cerise chuckled, now feeling him let her go and her jaw dropped a bit.

"Do not look so surprised; after all, I am simply what you believed me to be," Esmero smiled, now gently closing her mouth.

"But why?! Why haven't you shown the others?! You're not ugly at all!" Cerise said.

"Because I have no wish to prove anything to anyone. I only wanted to reveal my true self to you because you wanted to get to know me before you made any judgements. Just like I want to get to know you too," Esmero smiled. "My father, Quasimodo, was a hunchback. But he found love because of someone who looked beyond his appearance. And that is what I want too; I want friends who look more at what I am, not my appearance."

And with that, he put his cloak back on and she could see a hump slowly form again. Cerise only smiled and walked over to him.

"Esmero…I'm glad you came here. Not everyone believes that looks are everything; especially me," Cerise smiled, now putting her hand out. "Welcome to Ever After High."

"Thank you, Cerise," Esmero smiled, now reaching out and shaking her hand with a smile. The two of them no doubt would become best friends in no time; especially because both were able to look past the outer appearance and into the heart.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! Esmero is my OC! And yes, I know that in the Hunchback Of Notre Dame 2, Quasimodo met someone different, but I have always believed that Esmerelda and Quasimodo should have been together because she believed in him before anyone else did. **

**To guestsurprise: Great story, Amiga! And yeah, I always thought that they should have ended up together too. :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
